Taken With The Ashs
by dreamtdreams
Summary: With his master dead Fawkes makes the decision to be reborn. A certain Gryfinndor decides to raise him after finding the flaming egg. Harry/Fawkes slash! First time writing any thing like this, R&R?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Taken With The Ashs.

By dreamtdreams

* * *

><p>Fawkes trilled sadly as he gazed around the empty room the air still, like death itself had taken residence in the usually love filled place, his amber gaze slid around the room and landed on his perch; it was his home in his master's office, made of the purest gold with intricate silver engravings what decorated it's base and slowly crept forward making it seem like the flame engraving was going to slowly consuming the stand, three rubies placed evenly apart shined merrily as the light hit them, it was the only thing what was really his that his master had left behind for him.<p>

His master. His family. His best friend, had been murdered and despite knowing that his master's death would happen one day in his life, it hit him hard and fast. Knowing that the only person that had ever truly understood him, the person he had been searching for centuries for, had gone and left him to face the pitying looks from the students and faculty that occupied the halls of Hogwarts during school time.

Fawkes' dull amber eye's peered back at him, as the phoenix gazed at his reflection, the previous headmaster's and mistress' stared back at him refraining themselves from whispering comforting words knowing that the prideful nature of Fawkes had retreated and he was displaying the emotions that he had felt since he was but a hatchling about 400 years ago. He felt pain, denial, the urge to protect himself from the foreign feelings but the strongest one was the one what called out to him to take a mate, to find his life-long partner the one that could take away the pain that he felt and replace it was joy.

Slowly he stood up on his two feet, spreading out his large wings as he did, while mimicking one of the human action's what he picked up when one was frustrated among other things, he groaned, except it came out more like a wheezy breath. Some of his golden tail feathers and his crimson body feather's fell out as he did. He knew it was soon, it had been about 100 years since his last Burning day and he had to have his soon. A thought hit Fawkes it was common knowledge among Phoenix's that when you approach the day of burning you could choose to either regenerate or be reborn, like in the muggle folklore written about them. Yes, that would be best. In his mind Fawkes chose, he would embrace the flames in the couple of days and within the ash's he would be reborn.

He only hoped that Dumbledore's passing could be made easier during this time. The fleeting thought that he could find his mate passed through his head, yes it was possibility that it could happen but the chances were very slim. After all he had searched for years, but he always had to hope they were out there somewhere and that in time he would be able to meet them.

**OoOoO**

It was three days later at exactly one 'o' clock that Fawkes appeared in Dumbledore's office with his signature flash of fire, his movements were slow and sluggish as he settled down on the wooden desk littered with old possession's, the feeling of refreshment, like he had just dived into the flames settled over his body, before he lost the ability to comprehend anything, and a few moments later the only sign that the Phoenix had been in the office was the small crimson egg engulfed in flames.

* * *

><p>This is basically a tester chapter since I'm trying to broaden the genre'sfandoms I write in so if you couldn't tell I'm new to this having never written in the Harry Potter fandom and slash in general, sure I've read it but writing it is _completely different!_ I'll leave this up here for a couple of weeks and if it gets any readers I'll keep it up. So, review?


	2. Chapter 1: Discovered

I never thought I would get this sort of response! I mean, 11 favs and 16 alerts! That's more than I've ever got for 1 chapter! So, I was wondering what made you guys like this? As always reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 1

Taken With The Ashs.

By dreamtdreams.

* * *

><p>The-Boy-Who-Lived gazed into the flames of the fire-place in the Gryffindor common room, he was alone - ever since Professor Dumbledore's death the guilt and shame of not being able to help haunted him, his two supposed best-friends had abandoned him, sick of his moping about and decided to finally act on their attraction to each other, earning the name of least-popular couple in Hogwarts. It didn't bother Harry, he had doubts about them - and many others- for years now, he had slowly started to close himself off from anyone who he believed that by being associated with him would lead them to their deaths, he couldn't stand to be the reason why any other people died even if it was for the greater good.<p>

So many had already died some who's death impacted on him the most; Sirius - his god-father, who soon after his death was charged innocent to the crimes the Peter Pettigrew committed in his name, the Ministry hoped that this good dead would be enough to get back into the wizarding worlds saviour's good books. Cedric Diggory; the Hufflepuff prefect until his untimely death, which once again in Harry's eye's was his fault even if the others told him it wasn't. And of course, there was Dumbledore.

He let out a sigh as he slowly got up, his knee's clicking in the process. Seeing it was a little past midnight, with a quick muttered 'Accio Invisibility Cloak' his covered himself in the soft grey material and quietly stepped out of the common room making sure not to the Fat Lady hi didn't really want to get an earful this late a night. The wind outside was cold and harsh, biting at him through his school robes, it blow the tree's and their leaves rustled furiously.

"Now, where to go?" Harry muttered to himself. The nearly full moon shone down upon him illuminating his ebony hair with the silvery light, after a while Harry went back inside, the weather was rough and the rain had started to come down in heavy torrents, his hair and clothes dripped water onto the floors of the the hall, Harry was shivering his robes soaked down to the bone. Climbing the stairs he slowly pushed open the door to Dumbledore's, no it was just the headmaster's office now, seeing no-one was in there he plopped himself down in the seat behind the desk.

His bright green eye's slide across the room taking in the things that had yet to be removed from the office, there were books lined up on the shelf's, bottles with labels containing things what looked like potions ingredients. Harry passed those pretty quickly not wanting to be reminded of Snape, there were the portraits of the past headmaster's and mistress' covered in an old brown curtain, on the corner of the desk there sat Fawkes perch, glinting when the moonlight reflected off the gold, next to the perch there was something small.

No bigger than a golf-ball; it was red and had strange yellow markings, what looked like it as in an ancient language, gently picking it up and placing it in his hand the boy-who-lived examined it carefully, it radiated warmth indicating that something was inside. It certainly did look like something what Dumbledore would have in his office. Harry smiled sadly, he _was_ an eccentric old man. Placing the thing – an egg? - in one of the inside pockets of his robes, that had been dried after a quick spell that Harry had learnt, he slowly exited the office leaving no trace of his presence beind.

I'll show Hagrid it tomorrow after class, he would definitely know what's inside the egg. With that thought Harry collapsed on his bed, with the egg resting next to him, it would be his new companion.

Inside the egg, Fawkes trilled happily in his mind he had found some-one who would look after him, it left the great Phoenix with a warming feeling in his little beating heart as he lost the ability to think once again.

* * *

><p>Till next time :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Annoyance

Can't believe that this story has over 120 alerts and over 80 favs! Never thought anybody would find this interesting but you've shocked me with how many of you are reading this. After updating another one of my stories and turned my attention to this one as well, hopefully this will get more updates too :)

Chapter 2

Taken With The Ashs.

By dreamtdreams.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned, shoving his head back under the covers. Why can't they all shut up? The sounds of Hermoine's shrieking could be heard from the common room, this was a common occurrence but today it seemed as if she had cast a Sonorus on herself just to be a spiteful cow.<p>

A head of dark brown hair peeked from the red and gold covers, "She needs to shut it!" Dean Thomas mumbled voice heavy with irritation and sleep. Sleepy murmurs of agreement went round the room.

"RONALD GET YOUR LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!"

"She's like your bloody mother." Seamus dead-panned. "Don't know why you put up with her."

"Oi don't talk about her like that!" Shouted Ron, though his gaze looked panicked by the way he kept looking at the door then his bed, trying to decide if the warmth of his covers were worth the tongue lashing he would receive from Hermione.

"RONALD!"

"God, she's yowling like a fricking cat." Harry wasn't a morning person. At all.

"RONALD IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN RIGHT NOW I'LL TELL YOUR MOTHER YOUR SLACKING ON YOUR STUDYING!"

"God, damn it. She actually would. Bye guys." He left not getting any reply from his dorm mates, sprinting down the stairs to get to the common room before his girlfriend actually went through with her threat cause dammit she actually would.

"I don't know how you managed to put up with that for six years, mate I really don't." Seamus said his voice sympathetic but also with a hint of curiosity in it.

"If it was me I probably would of punched Ron in the face for all the times he was a prat." Dean said, clenching his fists.

"You can't count the amount of time's he's been a prat, Dean, it's impossible." Harry said his voice hard. It was true he was always making snide comments and remarks and having large fits of jealousy when Harry got a better mark in class, did better homework, made new friends or when he catched the snitch. It was petty really.

While Seamus and Dean had been shocked at the breakup of the Golden Trio and the forming of the least popular couple in Hogwarts Neville wasn't. He had heard all the whispered comments from Ron and Hermione about Harry. How after Dumbledore had died they had seen Harry staring at the prone body of the Headmaster. The accusations that maybe Harry had been involved. Neville knew it wasn't true, Harry would never do that but he kept listening then when Ron began snoring he would climb onto Harry's bed and tell him all about what he had heard. He had cried the first time, angry and humiliated that they thought he had something to do with the headmaster's death and that they where still acting like his friends but whispering evil things behind his back.

The next time Ron asked Harry for some help in his potions essay in the dining hall Harry had replied, "Why would you want an evil parselmouth like me doing for assignments, Ron? Why don't you go to Hermoine and whisper about me loudly this time?" Much to the amusement of the other students especially Draco and his friends.

After that Ron was an outsider in the dorm. Neville, Dean and Seamus took Harry's side and a new friendship was born; one were lies didn't become more important than truths.

"Hurry up, Harry otherwise we'll be late for double potions!" Neville shouted up the stairs. He, Seamus and Dean had made their way to the common room to do some last minute adjustments to their essays, god help them if Slughorn found one measly spelling mistake he'd fail the whole assignment! He's only nice to people he deemed worthy to be in his Slug Club, people like Harry and Malfoy for example.

"Yeah Harry don't make the greasy bat sour first thing in the morning!" Seamus and Dean said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Harry shouted back, towel drying his hair roughly but giving up when it remained as wet as it was before. He slung his back over his shoulder and tugged at his tie. He had double Potions with the Slytherins first thing in the morning, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures last thing, the only lesson he was looking forward to and the reason why was tucked away safely in his school robes.

* * *

><p>Bit self conscious bout this chapter after not updating this fic in a year I was debating whether or not to post this chapter so tell me what you think, guys?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Unknown

Thanks to everyone who pointed out my mistake about Snape and potions, I've went back and changed it! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Feel free to point out any mistakes I've made, it's better you telling me and me changing it than me thinking the chapter is fine but I spelt someone's name wrong.

Chapter 3

Taken With The Ashs.

By dreamtdreams.

Harry couldn't be more happier to get out of Transfiguration, the lesson seemed like it had gone on forever! Same with double Potions in the morning. Harry put it down to the fact that he was so anxious to get to Hagrid and find out what was actually inside the egg. What would happen if it was something like a dragon again? Although it wasn't likely that Dumbledore would leave a dragon's egg out in his office where anybody could of came in and picked it up.

Ignoring the calls from Ron and Hermione he hurried towards Hagrid's hut. Only one more hour and I'll know what this egg actually is, Harry thought fleetingly touching the pocket the egg rested in, the cloth warm against his hand. He sighed as he touched the egg once again for some reason it calmed him to touch the egg, the warm presence of the egg making him relax.

Harry watched as Hagrid come from around the corner and began his lesson about magical creatures found in the sea and him muttering about the fact that he couldn't bring them in to Hogwarts because they were labelled as 'dark' creature by the ministry leaving Hagrid unable to show them a real one in class much to his disappointment and the classes gratitude.

"Hagrid, wait up!" Harry called out to the half giant. Class had just finished and most of the students were making their way back into the castle and then to their respected common rooms until tea.

"Ah 'Arry! How are you?" Hagrid said smiling down at Harry.

"I'm fine Hagrid, I was actually wondering if you could see what this is for me?" Harry asked.

Hagrid's bushy eyebrow furrowed. What could Harry possibly want to ask him ? He was no good with magic, having never completed his Hogwarts eduction and his wand being snapped.

"Could we talk about it inside your hut?" Harry said.

"Sure 'Arry!" The half giant agreed, walking towards his hut. The walk was short and Harry let out a pleased sound as the warmth the room gave off, it was cold outside even with the warmth of the egg in his pocket. Spotting the table and chairs against one of the walls he sat down, fiddling with his hands. _Is it bad that I feel nervous for wanting to tell Hagrid about the egg? I mean what if it's dangerous and it hatches and hurts someone in the school? I would never be able to live with myself if that happened. I have to ask Hagrid what it is, I have to-_

"I made some of my rock cakes earlier do you want one 'Arry?" Hagrid offered. His voice disrupting Harry's train of thought. Smiling up at the half giant Harry took one of the rock cakes of the plate in front of him. It was hard and terribly burnt but he managed to put an even wider smile on his face as he bit into the treat. Flinching now and then at the crunch it made in his mouth. "How are they 'Arry?" He asked.

"They were lovely Hagrid." Harry said sincerely. He just couldn't bring up the fact that they were terribly burnt and so hard they could of broken someone's teeth.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me about 'Arry? I'm not very good with other subjects." The half giant said.

Harry's palm's started to sweat as he thought of how to reply to Hagrid. While he didn't think he would be told of for going into the headmaster's office, he had been up their numerous times before

after all. The fact that he had taken something form there, might not be overlooked so easily.

"I found this-" Harry drew the egg out of his pocket, placing it on the table in front of him, "while walking around school and I was wondering if you knew what it was." The egg looked out of place sitting on the old, brown table. It's yellow, red and orange markings made it look like a flame had actually imprinted on the outside shell, there were squiggly lines that wrapped around the egg that looked like some sort of code or ancient language that was must likely forgotten.

Hagrid stared at the egg for a while, trying to remember what other creatures laid eggs similar to this one. "Sorry 'Arry, 'aven't seen anything like this in my life I 'ave to admit. It's nothing like I've ever seen before." He reached his hand out ass if to touch it but held himself back. "Can I hold it 'Arry?"

"Sure, Hagrid just be careful with it." Harry never thought that he would be the one saying that to his teacher, after all it's usually Hagrid telling them to be careful when dealing with fragile or dangerous creatures. The strangest thing happened. Harry could only watch shocked as Hagrid's hand curled around the egg and it suddenly burst into flames, flickering wildly like they had a life of their own. With an exclamation of pain Hagrid dropped the egg, cradling his burnt hand with his good one, then hurried to the adjoining room muttering about getting the bandages. _That's never happened before I wonder why it happened to Hagrid. Would it burn me to? _He reached for the egg nervously, apprehensive about the flames still flickering around the base. _Here goes nothing. _Harry stared at the egg. Somehow the flames weren't burning him but they were _still _there! He stared at the egg surrounded by flames sitting in his palm, surely this isn't meant to happen.

"'Arry! What you doing? It'll burn ya." Hagrid exclaimed waving his un-bandaged hand in the air.

Harry laughed. "It's fine Hagrid, it's not burning me!" He said nervously as if he expected to feel the pain of having flames engulfing his hands become real in any moment.

"B-b-but that's not possible! There are _flames _surrounding it!" Hagrid said, disbelief in his voice.

"I know but they're not hurting me. Look!" Harry switched the egg to his other hand and turned his palm around to show the half giant his smooth unblemished palm.

The clock chimed signalling the passing over another hour. Glancing at the clock Harry said, "I better go before the guys come looking for me." Sliding the egg back into his pocket, he gathered his school bag and left Hagrid's hut before he even had the time to open his mouth.

* * *

><p>The egg was beside Harry's head as he lounged on his bed, stomach full after tea in the Great Hall. The flames had disappeared since Hagrid had touched them and Harry felt a bit … sad – if that made sense – that they were gone, the flames adding extra warmth.<p>

"So not even Hagrid knows what you are. That's great not even someone who works with magical creatures could explain you. I hope your friendly though, if you hatch cause I would hate for you to be taken away." He said softly, not wanting to disturb his dorm mates with his voice. Turning round softly he snuggled into his quilt. "Night." He said to the egg, even if it couldn't reply.

* * *

><p>Just wondering would you guys prefer longer updates that take longer to write or shorter ones that are updated more frequently?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Tears

Just thought I say that things are obviously not going to be completely canon, there will be some changes and differences from the original books/movies as it's been a long time since I've read/watched them and I just don't have the time to go over them however if there is something that is glaring wrong please tell me and I'll change it. Sorry for not updating, real life has been getting in the way with school work, exams and all the holidays but I am slowly writing the next chapters and they should be out soon! Hopefully this year you'll see more frequent chapter for this story Since it's been a long time since I updated I'll add a recap of the last chapter …

_The egg was beside Harry's head as he lounged on his bed, stomach full after tea in the Great Hall. The flames had disappeared since Hagrid had touched them and Harry felt a bit … sad – if that made sense – that they were gone, the flames adding extra warmth._

_"So not even Hagrid knows what you are. That's great not even someone who works with magical creatures could explain you. I hope your friendly though, if you hatch cause I would hate for you to be taken away." He said softly, not wanting to disturb his dorm mates with his voice. Turning round softly he snuggled into his quilt. _

_"Night." He said to the egg, even if it couldn't reply._

Chapter 4: Tears

Taken With the Ashs.

By dreamtdreams.

**OoOoO**

The bright rays of the sun filtered through the gap in the curtain, casting light on the bed covers, making the person occupying said bed grunt and pull the covers further over his head. Let it be said, Harry James Potter was definitely not a morning person; the morning meant the inevitable: waking up, having a shower, getting dressed then go downstairs to get whispered and sneered at by students who believe whatever lies the Daily Prophet printed about him in the morning paper - a regular occurrence now that Dumbledore was dead and Snape had gone missing. He had lost count in the amount of articles the Prophet had run about him possibly working in alliance with Voldemort to kill the eccentric late Headmaster or him secretly being a supporter of the Dark Arts because he didn't stop Snape killing Dumbledore. It was amazing what Rita Skeeter, the author of many of those aforementioned articles, could come up with and how many people actually believed her speculations.

Footsteps crept towards his bed and Harry unaware carried on his futile efforts to fall back to sleep after all he didn't have to be eating his breakfast _right _this second, his stomach could wait another fifteen minutes while he slept some more. Hands quickly pulled away his covers; the cold air attacking Harry's form, where he was curled in on himself in a desperate attempt to keep some of the warmth his bed used to have moments ago.

"Haaaaarry …. Come on! If we don't go now, we'll miss all the pancakes – y'know the ones with all the chocolate sauce and the strawberry pieces? We can't miss them! We can't! I refuse to, so get your lazy ass up!" Seamus cried, fist at the ready determined to get the resident 'lazy arse' out of bed and in the Great Hall so he could have them pancakes … the beautifully delicious pancakes …. No back on track. Task 1: Get Harry up. Task 2: Get him downstairs. Task 3: Eat the pancakes!

A mumbled reply that left Harry's lips as he cracked open an eye to glare at the person who dared to wake him up in the morning, "Mhhm … go away …"

There was silence then suddenly Seamus whispered, "We'll you asked for it!" and jumped, his weight causing the bed to bounce and he dived for Harry's sides, cold fingers attacking the ticklish skin there mercilessly Harry cried out in laughter ignoring his desperate attempts of trying to escape the tickle attack Seamus had started and would win, like always.

"Stop, stop! I'm up, I'm up!" He said between pants, trying to regulate his breathing. Seamus plonked himself beside Harry trying to catch his own breath. Who knew that tickling someone could be such a strenuous task?

"Come on, come on Harry! Hurry, hurry!" He said, poking his friend urging him to move along.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going!" Harry said, making a loud groan as his muscles protested the movement. He crouched and opened his trunk shoving away the half-filled parchment that held a portion of his unfinished Transfiguration essay to find his robe and tie, having shoved them there the night before.

There was some shuffling and a muttered curse when Harry hit his hip on the side of his bed while trying to get his leg through the trouser hole. Five minutes later and Harry was dressed, albeit his tie wasn't done up correctly and his shoelaces were untied, but still.

"Come on!" Seamus said, pulling Harry out of the room by his arm.

**OoOoO**

Harry sighed as he walked into the Great Hall. The other students mainly those in his own house and Hufflepuff were staring at him in shock, confusion and under the surface fear. He let out an huff of air as he plonked himself on the bench of Gryffindor's table between Dean and Seamus – Neville was helping out the Professor in the green houses to earn extra credit in Herbology. He only finally realised that a full plate of food had appeared before him courtesy of the house elves who knew what he usually had for breakfast when he looked over to see Seamus stuffing his face with bits of chocolate covered pancakes; the likes of what was dripping down chin, creating a puddle of chocolate sauce on the shoulder of his robe.

"What does the Prophet say this time, Dean?" Seamus asked seriously all fun from this morning put to oneside, pausing mid bite as he waited for Dean to answer his question.

"Just another 'Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Dark' story. Seems Skeeter doesn't know what else to write about nowadays." Dean replied, skimming the headline of the article and the contents quickly before throwing it to the side. "It's everything she's written before but just worded differently." That ended that conversation.

"Ah. Thank god it's the weekend! No more class for two days!" Seamus sighed, completely relived at the thought of two days without classes.

"Talking about classes … Harry have you done that essay McGonagall set?" Dean asked, batting his eyelashes in an attempt to look more innocent.

"Sorry Dean you gotta do this one by yourself mate." Harry said sympathetically, patting the shoulder of Dean's hunched form.

Seamus laughed at the dejected expression that had crossed on Dean's face – the thought of doing his homework himself instantly making him depressed -, his loud laughs drawing the attention of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table – or more precisely a certain someone on the table that hadn't yet realised the gazes on his back; nor the person who was approaching him but his friends did. The change was instant. Gone were the joking, friendly faces and in their places were mouths set in hard lines and eyes that stared at the kid behind Harry's back, their eyes communicating everything they didn't need to say.

"Guys-" Harry began, his hands fiddling with his fork as before he realised that his friends had stopped joking around and their faces where serious, a definite change from what they were mere moments ago. "- what's the matter?" He finished, emerald green eyes following where Dean and Seamus was looking at, or what they were looking _at_.

"Oh." He said as he looked gazes with the student standing behind him, that's why. She couldn't of been past her fourth year at Hogwarts and the yellow tie that hung loosely around her neck said that she belonged to Hufflepuff. She was what you could call pretty, if you looked past her make-up that had ran down her cheeks due to the tears that were gathered in her hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked cautiously not wanting for her to get more upset than she already was.

Her back straightened slightly at his question but her hands still trembled. "Is-is it true, Harry?" She asked, her quiet voice ringing in the silence of the now subdued hall as everyone's eyes were focused on her and Harry.

"Is what true?" He asked confused, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to think of what she could have been referring to.

She gulped, a pale manicured hand coming up to wipe away some tears in a futile attempt to look more dignified in front of the boy-who-lived; a feat that was hard as all it had done was further smear the mascara lines on her pale cheeks. "T-that you helped You-Know-Who kill Professor Dumbledore because he promised you anything you want? Power? Money? Even . . . women?" She whispered the last word, embarrassed of asking such a thing, but her curiosity outweighed her embarrassment.

There was only silence after she had spoken, Harry's mouth was open shocked at what he had just heard. It was too early in the morning for this.

"Do you actually think I would kill someone for power or money? Why would I need power? Once I come to age I'll have both the Potter and Black seats on the Wizengamot! As for money? I doubt anything Voldemort could have offered me wouldn't have been anything compared to the amount of gold in my school fund vault, let alone my family's main vaults." Harry said loudly, his voice echoing slightly off the walls, letting everybody in the room hear him and what he had to stay. "Think about it . . . why would Voldemort – don't flinch at his name! – want to kill Professor Dumbledore other than because he was one of the most powerful wizards alive and was a match for him in power. Why?"

"Uhh …" The girl was speechless clearly not expecting Harry to shout at her, to be honest she hadn't expected him to reply at all. "To scare us?" She replied weakly not wanting Harry to shout at her any more than he already had.

"Yeah, to scare us and to drive a wedge between the light. After all what good is an enemy in a war when there are cracks within our own side already? Nothing because we'll be the cause of our own downfall. That's what he wants – for the light to become divided and be defeated by ourselves so he doesn't have to waste time and energy doing it! And you know what? It's already started, he's already on the way to crushing us and winning the war because people like _you _and everyone else in this room that believe the lies that Skeeter is writing in the papers. It's people like you who will only realize that we've lost when Voldemort has us in cells waiting to torture us one by one until all those that oppose him are dead and trust me it's _then _that you'll be screaming, begging for him to stop and you'll see the real reason he hates us; because we're _pathetic_. Sending a child to head a war there's no way in hell he'll win. So when you next write to your parents telling them about what I've just said tell them this; 'If you're so certain I'm turning dark. Why don't you get off your lazy asses and do something about the war, rather than just sitting around and hoping other people will fight it for you because we won't!" Eyes blazing and chest heaving Harry turned around until he was facing the other students in the room who were staring at him in shock, some with a new found admiration in their gazes that was just a tad bit . . . creepy. "I hope you all heard that." He said before turning on his heel, his robes billowing in a way similar to that of the old potions masters as he walked out of the room not wanting to be near his fellow students any longer than necessary.

"Harry …" Dean whispered not believing what had just happened. Harry had finally had enough and his outburst was well overdue.

Seamus glanced over at his friend before nudging the taller tanned boy with his shoulder. "Let's just eat, he'll cool down in our dorm, so let's just leave him alone for a while."

Dean nodded his agreement, staring at his plate before lifting his eyes when a new set of pancakes was put on his plate. His lips curled into a small smile as he saw a smiley face made out of chocolate buttons and sauce was drawn on his food.

"Thanks." He whispered. He got no reply other than Seamus' hand tightening over his own as he handed him his knife and fork. Dean just smiled and shook his head before cutting into his pancakes face.

**OoOoO**

"How could they even think I would hurt someone for money? Do I really come across like that to some people?" Harry said his voice cracking slightly as he tried to hold in the tears that so desperately wanted to fall from his misty green eyes. Just moment before had seen him storming up the stairs before throwing himself down onto his bed.

He looked at the egg beside him, its bright red colouring and flames around the base contrasting greatly against the dark red coverings on his bed. He didn't know why but just looking at the egg made him feel a little better; knowing that no matter what other people thought of him, he'd always have the warm presence of the egg next to him before and hopefully after the egg hatched. Wrapping his hands around the egg, he brought it close to his chest just feeling the warmth it admitted warming his body that was slightly chilled due to the breeze in the tower. It didn't take long for Harry to drift off, pale eyelids slowly closing hiding those bright emerald green eyes from the world once again.

It would be the first time in months he had slept peacefully. Not waking up randomly throughout the night drenched in sweat and gasping for breath for a reason he couldn't remember when he tried to think about why he had woke up. Maybe it was because he had finally let everything off his chest earlier or perhaps it was because he felt a comforting presence in his dreams; watching over him, protecting him, whatever it was feeling so familiar – like he know who or what is was - but so different at the same time.

* * *

><p>I think this chapter turned out quite well - even if it took a while for me to get into the feel of it - what are your thoughts on it, if any?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

Slowly getting back into writing this fic! Hope to see some lovely reviews within the next few days hint hint ;) With the recent snow over here in Britain it somehow incorporated itself into this fic …

Recap of where we left of;

It would be the first time in months he had slept peacefully. Not waking up randomly throughout the night drenched in sweat and gasping for breath for a reason he couldn't remember when he tried to think about why he had woke up. Maybe it was because he had finally let everything off his chest earlier or perhaps it was because he felt a comforting presence in his dreams; watching over him, protecting him, whatever it was feeling so familiar – like he know who or what is was - but so different at the same time.

Chapter 6: Dreams

Taken With the Ashs.

By dreamtdreams.

_Harry let out a soft laugh as a royal blue butterfly landed on his shoulder, wings twitching ready to set off again at a moment's notice. It was strange though not bad, Harry thought, to be just dreaming and nothing instead of worrying throughout the night. This was much better than dreaming up some horrible ideas that Voldemort could be doing after he get rid of Dumbledore, his main opponent in this chess game of war. Harry laughed again smiling as a smaller butterfly than the one that sat on his shoulder had come over to join his friend; this one orange with yellow patterns around the edge of its wings. _

_Stretching out Harry sighed looking at the clear blue sky; there was not even a single cloud in the sky. The sun was brighter than normal casting a bright, cheerful glow over the clearing he was in. The animals and insects were certainly enjoying it, the two butterflies that had occupied his shoulder moments before were flying around each other in the air above him, their small bodies casting miniature shadows on the ground. Hmm, it's really comfortable here, Harry thought smiling slightly to himself. The sun rays were making him feel slightly tired and the grass provided a nice bed as it shifted around his body because of the gentle breeze that came every few seconds. Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a bit . . . _

_Harry felt a gentle tugging on the back of his head, it was a soothing motion, like someone cautiously running their fingers through someone's hair not wanting to wake them up but Harry had been taken from the hold of sleep by the feel of someone stroking their hair. It was strange for Harry having never had anyone touch his hair in that manner the only other time someone had touched his hair was Aunt Petunia when he was 'cutting' his hair or when Uncle Vernon pulled him by it when he was angry or punishing Harry for something he hadn't done as usual. So having someone touching him in this manner was comforting and it quickly led to Harry relaxing into the strangers hold only to be jarred awake when those hands stopped their movement in his hair. _

"_Mmm." He grumbled, annoyed at the person for having stopped. "Don't . . . stop." He said quietly, snuggling his face into the knee of whomever he was near. It wasn't often he was looked after and Harry was most definitely going to take advantage of the comfort and protection the person behind him so readily offered with Harry in his hold. _

_There was silence before the hand in his hair cautiously started moving again. _

"_Sorry." The person whispered his voice deep but soft, as he apologised. _

"_Hmm?" Harry murmured in reply. Why was he apologising? _

"_I disturbed your rest so I am apologising." The person said his voice struggling to pronounce certain sounds as if English wasn't his native language and he was still learning how to pronounce the words, his tongue struggling around some of the letters. _

"_It's okay." Harry whispered eyes closing as the gentle stroking motion slowly enticed him back to the comforting hold of sleep. The man continued stroking his hair long after Harry's eyes had closed and breaths had evened out, fearing that if he stopped Harry would wake once again. _

"_I'll always be here for you Harry." The main whispered quietly to the teen on his lap's ear, "Always." _

* * *

><p>The next week continued like this. Every night Harry would go to sleep and wake up in the arms of the mysterious man, fingers running gently through his hair. He had grown closer to the man he didn't know the identity of despite them not exchanging any words. Just them, sitting in that clearing listening to the birds talk and the small woodland critters play around in the fallen leaves. Harry didn't talk and the mystery man didn't encourage him, happy to sit in silence. Things like that unfortunately didn't last forever though and when Harry woke it was too the feel of cold bed sheets chilled by the winter air, the presence behind him was gone and he was alone once again.<p>

"We're going to Hogsmeade in a bit, you coming?" Dean asked, struggling to put his head through the neck hole of the jumper his mum had sent by post to him when she had heard of the drop of temperature and the possible snow fall ahead. She had sent Harry one too, concerned for the smaller teen who had melted her heart when he had come home with Dean to visit a few times on the weekend.

"Let me get dressed first." Harry said hauling himself out of bed, shuddering at his bare feet met the cold stone that covered the floor. A few thumps later followed by muttered 'ows' and Harry was ready to go dressed in his thick winter coat, hat, gloves and matching scarf. "You won't be laughing when you're being forced to drink the potion for the flu!" Hurry muttered under his breath having seen Dean laughing silently as he looked at his friend who looked much like a penguin with all his layers on.

"Neville and Seamus are near the entrance; Nev said something about going early to see if the florist had a flower he needed for extra credit." Dean said, checking the money in his wallet before stuffing it in the back pocket of his muggle jeans he was wearing.

"We should go met up with them." Harry said already making his way towards the stairs leading down to the common room.

It took longer than usual to get to the entrance the constant flow of excited teenagers ecstatic at going out to the town, making it harder to push through the crowds resulting in Harry and Dean showing up beside Neville and Seamus with their hands on the knee's trying to catch their breath before they had to make the trek up to Hogsmeade in the snow.

"We better get going, Nan owled me this morning with the weather forecast this morning. It says we may get heavy snow between three and five in the afternoon." Neville said pulling his gloves on his hands, bracing himself for the cold air that lay outside the heavy doors.

"Let's go then!" The others nodded in agreement none of them really looking forward of the possibility of getting stuck in the snow. The normally short journey took them about fifteen minutes to walk from the grounds of Hogwarts to Hogsmeade the snow making them more cautious. No-one after all wanted a wet butt because they slipped. Rushing over to The Three Broomsticks they ordered four butterbeers, sighing contently as the warm drink slipped down their throat settling comfortably in their stomachs. Seamus spoke first, breaking the silence that had settled.

"I need to go Honeydukes and Spintwitches for my little brothers birthday and Christmas presents." Seamus said, groaning slightly as he contemplated about how much his brothers presents would cost.

"I need to go to the Florist." Neville said before returning to his half empty cup of butterbeer.

"Have to pop in Gladrags and see if mum's order is ready to be owled." Dean relayed the message his mother had sent to him a few days prior.

"Harry?" Neville asked, his eyes landing on his friend who was fiddling with the bottom of his sweater eyes staring unfocusedly at his cup on the table.

"Hmm? What?" The smaller teen asked turning his eyes to Neville who was looking at him.

"Is there anywhere you need to go?" The brunette repeated.

"I don't think so . . . oh, I need a new quill though! Mine broke earlier so I've been borrowing one form the professors. We better get going soon." He said eyeing the group of teenage girls that had just walked into the pub, giggling and looking over in their direction. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with some giggling girls, the cold was making him snappy and to be honest all he really wanted was to get his stuff then curl up in his bed with the egg.

"Oh. Yeah let's go." Seamus said, following Harry's gaze to the table where the five girls sat. A grimace crossed his face as when of them waved in his direction, her blood red nails reminding him of the cat that had scratched his face when he was a toddler.

Harry nodded, grabbing his cup and finishing the remaining liquid in one gulp. Picking up his scarf, he re-wrapped it round his neck and headed in the direction of the exit. Harry sighed as he thought about the day ahead. He couldn't wait until he was asleep. As strange as it sounded he missed the presence of the mysterious man who sat beside him in his dreams.

**OoOoO**

They arrived back at Hogwarts around quarter past three and had just managed to outrun the snow that started to fall minutes after they arrived back. Neville was happy he had found the plant he wanted. It was an ugly thing with a purple stem and blue leaves edged with spikes said to be filled with poison that could kill you if it entered your blood stream. It smelled foul something the woman at the shop had said was its way of repelling any woodland critters that may have wanted to nibble on it. Dean's mum's order wasn't ready and he rushed off to the owlery when they had returned to write to his mum and tell her that it wasn't ready. Seamus – after mourning the money he had lost on his brother – had brought him a mini starter broom suitable for ages 4 – 7 and some chocolate frogs. He was happy with what he had brought after all in his words: 'what normal five year old doesn't want a broom and chocolate on his birthday!?'

Harry had brought himself three new quills just in case they broke and a new non-spill bottle of ink after finally getting annoyed at the numerous stains that lined the inside of his bag from the amount of times his ink pots had become unscrewed in his bag and leaked.

Right now Harry was on his bed, putting his new quills and ink into his bag ready for lessons tomorrow. Neville had hurried off to the greenhouse's to find Professor Sprout to show her the plant he had found in Hogsmeade or at least that's what Harry thought he had heard his friend say before he was off trekking through the snow outside once again. Dean and Seamus had chucked their bags into the room before going back to the common room to hang out with some of the girls who were playing exploding snap.

Harry flopped onto the bed sighing as he back clicked. The warmth under the covers beckoned him and a moment later he was underneath them, happy encased in the warm quilt. It was too early to actually go to sleep but a nap wouldn't hurt, Harry thought before his eyes closed.

* * *

><p><em>When Harry woke he was blinded by the rays from the sun, a drastic change from the weather outside. Flinging his arm over his eyes Harry groaned as his eyes continued to water from the sun's assault. The warmth behind him shifted, Harry snuggling into the shoulder of the person behind him sighing as a large hand came to rest on his hip.<em>

"_What did you do today?" Harry spoke first lifting his head from the man's shoulder. Harry was feeling curious, they usually sat in silence just listening to the birds and the whistle of the wind but today Harry wanted to know more about the man beside him. He didn't know his name or even what he looked like for god sakes! His eyes widened as he realized he really _didn't _know what he looked like despite having been near him for the past few days. _

_Harry lifted his head and couldn't contain his gasp. His eyes met amber-gold ones framed by thick lashes. The man went without a shirt and Harry gulped as he saw the beginnings of a six pack, his eyes trailed lower unable to stop them as he followed the fine trail over hair that lead to the man's trousers. Tan skin contrasted against the man's bright red locks cut short. Harry was snapped out of his evaluation by the man's deep voice._

"_Nothing, you?" It was a short, simple answer but still Harry felt warmth in his cheeks as he realised the man had a voice that matched his body. Manly. Definitely manly. _

"_I went shopping!" Harry replied, smiling up at the red-head. _

"_Really? What did you buy my little raven?" The man asked smiling, large handing trying to handle the task of flatting Harry's untameable hair. Harry's cheeks darkened at the nickname he had been called. _

"_I brought s-some quills and ink f-for school." He whispered quietly, fingers playing nervously with the end of his shirt."  
><em>

"_Hn." He was obviously a man of few words, preferring silence to meaningless chatter but this wasn't meaningless they were . . . getting to know each other. They stayed like that just watching the creatures in the forest play, laughing at the antics of two bunnies as they fought over the largest carrot. Neither of them moved, the man's hand still entangled in Harry's hair and arm still wrapped around the smaller teen's waist. _

_It wasn't until Harry felt the tug on the back of his mind that signaled him about to wake up that he realised he hadn't found out the man's name! He stood up quickly, brushed of his trousers and held out his hand for the other man to take, blushing when the others larger hand wrapped around his own. The tugging became stronger; he only had a little while left. _

"_I almo__**s**__t forgot! What's your name?" He asked looking into the golden-amber eyes of the man he had come to trust like one of his friends. _

_The older man smiled before opening his mouth to speak._

Harry only caught the beginnings of what he said before he was awake in his own bed, glaring up at the red curtains that surrounded his bed. H had been so close! _So close_**! **Only a second longer he would have been able to find out the mystery man's name! He had only heard the sound F before he was swept away. Harry ran through possibilities in his head. Frank? No, that didn't suit him at all. Felix? No that reminded him of the cat off the muggle cat food advert. What about Forest? Foy? Fritz?

Harry sighed as he continued going over names in his head. How about . . . Fredrick? Harry shook his head as he frowned. The next time he saw him he'd ask him what his name was again and this time he was going to _hear _the answer!


End file.
